Date Night
by Unattainable Illusion
Summary: One shot. Mandark and Dexter are on a date. Watching horror movies. So on and so forth. Mostly just full of humor. Cheers to humor. Some fluff some almost smut...if such a thing even exists.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Dexter's Laboratory" nor the characters from the series or anything else that pertains to it. However, Genndy Tartakovsky does.

Date Night

Boyfriends Mandark and Dexter were spending a quiet evening at the latter's place; watching horror movies. Technically, Mandark was the one watching the movies while Dexter was nodding in and out of sleep. "You stupid girl, if you follow the source of that sound then you are going to die!" Mandark shouted, flailing his lanky arms about in a hysteric fashion. That act caused him to hit the snoozing red head seated next to him on the sofa. "Argh, Mandark! Can't you be so animated somewhere else?" Dexter grumbled in a clipped tone.

Mandark thought about that suggestion for a moment. "Um, no? I thought we were suppose to be on a date. Unless...THIS IS A TRAP!" he exclaimed and stood up on the sofa, looking around for any signs of being in the lion's den. "Oh, sit down!" the other demanded and yanked the brunette back down with his tie.

After choking for a second, Mandark replied to the harried genius in a pouty way, "You know, you are kind of being a downer here, Dexter." He loosened his tie a bit while Dexter pondered over that assumption. "It's just-" he started until his boyfriend decided to cut him off. "You've seen this movie before so it is boring." Dexter sighed heavily and shook his head, "No. It seems that I am having issues keeping up in some of my classes. Dee Dee for one has a simple mind so she has too much time to annoy me while I am studying."

"Oh...I see. I suppose that you study whenever you can. Even when you should be sleeping," he replied softly, observing the other with worried eyes. "That is exactly correct," Dexter said with a curt nod. "No wonder you fall asleep in your lunch at school sometimes," the brunette mentioned and brought his boyfriend into a soft embrace.

Said embrace ended abruptly when a blood curdling scream emanated from the retro television. Mandark shoved Dexter off of him in an excited manner, which caused the red head to go falling down to the floor...in turn hitting his head on the coffee table. "Ah! Ew! Torture!" Mandark shouted, peeking at the scene through his fingers. "Last chance! Last chance, Mandark. Before I kick you out of my house!" Dexter barked while clutching at the sofa's fabric.

Mandark peered down at the frustrated Dexter and offered him a small smile. "Eh, sorry?" he said with a shrug. Dexter mumbled something that should not belong in a gentleman's vocabulary and returned to the sofa. "I will not be so flippant anymore, Dexter." "Do you promise?" Mandark's glasses slid down after that question was asked of him. "Uh, no. I do not make promises but I suppose I can make it up to you some way if I do it again."

Dexter considered what his boyfriend had said. A smirk crept along his lips while he did so. "You can make it up to me now. That way, there will be no opportunity for it to happen again," he explained while lying down and he brought the other closer to him with his tie. "Hm, that is a tactic that I can agree on," Mandark whispered but that moment came to a halt when the front door flew open and closed with a loud slam. "I'm home!" Dee Dee shouted and her mouth closed up after she witnessed the genii in suggestive positions on the living room sofa. "Erm, usually that kind of thing happens at the end of a date, you two. For being super smart, you both are pretty stupid in other things," she explained casually and strolled over to the staircase with a trail of giggles.

The End

**Author's Notes:**

Haha, I know it has been MONTHS since I wrote one of these things but I was tempted to. Hehe. Also, it is flippin' cold these seasons so I am stuck inside my house most of the time. -gets cabin fever- D:

Anyways! I hope I did not lose my touch at writing this stuff.

...ZOMG! "Dexter's Lab" is on right now. XD

Anyhow...like always, the characters are in high school. Blah, blah, blah. Dee Dee you flippin' moment ruiner. I love Dee Dee though. ^^


End file.
